


Обе стоят того

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting with death, John and danger, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Однажды ночью в квартире 221Б Джон сталкивается с величайшей опасностью в своей жизни.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Обе стоят того

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Are Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018281) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> У этой истории есть продолжение, «Новое великолепное утро», того же автора, я её тоже перевела https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310145

_Жизнь рискованна, любовь опасна.  
Обе стоят того._

_− Аноним_

***

Джону было семь лет, когда он впервые начал понимать, что такое опасность.

Не то чтобы он действительно собирался ввязываться во что-то рискованное. Просто в то время это казалось хорошей идеей.

Джон просто очень хотел воздушного змея. А потом, неожиданно, тот появился. Красно-синий и блестящий, очевидно, ожидающий, чтобы кто-то достаточно храбрый взобрался на дерево и забрал его. Ну что же, никто никогда не обвинял его в том, что он пугливый кот, не так ли?

А ещё... Это дерево было очень высоким.

И Гарри не советовала этого делать. 

− Не будь дураком, − сказала она со своего насеста на ближайшей скамейке. Она читала какую-то книгу с драконами на обложке и ела батончик «Марс».

Он снова взглянул на змея, увидел хвост, трепещущий на ветру, и отчаянно захотел его.

До самой нижней ветки было легко дотянуться, и он взобрался на неё.

− Если ты упадёшь, я не буду тебя поднимать, − предупредила Гарри. − И я скажу маме.

Она всегда была ябедой. Джон не обращал на неё внимания, сосредоточившись на следующей ветке, а затем на следующей, по мере приближения к цели.

И ему это почти удалось.

Его пальцы коснулись хвоста змея, и упоение от триумфа заставило его улыбнуться.

Потом его нога соскользнула, а рукой он отчаянно попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, за что угодно, чтобы не упасть на землю. Но его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг дурацкого хвоста глупого змея, который совсем не помог. Он смутно услышал, как Гарри что-то кричит, но потом он уже размахивал руками в воздухе, и наконец осталась только темнота.

Очнулся он в больнице. Одна нога и три ребра были сломаны. Всё остальное тоже болело. Он попал в такую беду, которая надолго оторвала его от телевизора и сладостей.

Но когда Джон лежал на больничной койке, страдая и называя себя плохим мальчиком, он вспомнил тот мимолётный момент победы, когда впервые коснулся хвоста змея. И он улыбнулся про себя.

***

Джон не был идиотом.

По крайней мере, не больше, чем любой другой шестнадцатилетний мальчишка. Бог свидетель, у него было достаточно опыта общения с пьяницами [читай: отец и старшая сестра], чтобы знать, как избежать их различных безумств. В том числе никогда не садиться в машину, за рулём которой сидит человек, который слишком много выпил.

Но зимняя ночь было очень холодной, ранняя рождественская вечеринка − шумной и долгой, текло слишком много алкоголя, и у Джона не было другого способа добраться домой. Если только он не хотел идти пять миль по тёмной просёлочной дороге. А он этого не хотел. К тому же Кенни настаивал, что сможет вести машину, поэтому, если Ватсон не какой-то слабак, он сядет в грёбанную машину.

Так что Джон сел на заднее сиденье, зажатый между Миком и какой-то незнакомой блондинкой.

Кенни очень громко включил музыку [«Black Sabbath», из всех вещей], и они поехали.

Они ехали до смешного быстро. Джон вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть на спидометр, но всё, что он мог сказать − они ехали больше ста километров в час. На узкой тёмной дороге. С очень пьяным 18-летним парнем за рулём. Джон подумал, не умрёт ли он сегодня ночью.

И всё же... и всё же.

Было во всём этом что-то захватывающее. Джон, конечно, не хотел умирать, но этот путь к выходу побил то, как недавно умер его дед, прикованный к постели на долгие месяцы, в боли и смятении. Лучше, подумал Джон, поскорее уйти. Хотя, подумал он, было бы лучше, если бы во всём этом был какой-то _смысл_. Спасти мир или что-то в этом роде. А такая смерть ничего бы не значила.

Кенни едва не пропустил резкий поворот, и на мгновение машина, казалось, закачалась на двух колесах.

Блондинка закричала Джону в ухо, до боли сжав его руку.

Джон испугался. А ещё он улыбался.

***

На этот раз он определённо не был виноват.

Во всём был виноват снайпер. Или армия. Или, может быть, чёртова королева.

Но добровольное участие в патрулировании − не просто глупая игра. Это ведь был его долг, верно?

И если носить с собой оружие и прятаться в укрытие, когда они двигались через почти выгоревшую деревню, казалось более интересным, чем операция, это не означало, что он _напрашивался_ на чёртов выстрел. Потому что до того момента, как в него попала пуля, он был, ну, не в восторге, но ему _казалось_ , что сам воздух вокруг него был каким-то образом заряжен. Это было захватывающе, чёрт возьми.

Теперь, когда он лежал в грязи, а кровь, казалось, слишком спешила покинуть его тело, Джон пытался убедить себя, что это, по крайней мере, не бесполезная смерть. Наверняка это служило какой-то высшей цели, иначе зачем он вообще здесь?

Он почти слышал голос сестры, её слова, как обычно, звучали невнятно. «Всегда ищешь чертовски дешёвых острых ощущений, не так ли? В поисках опасности. Когда-нибудь это настигнет тебя, мальчик Джонни».

Как бы ужасно это ни было, решил он, это всё равно лучше, чем умереть от скуки.

− Какого хрена, что заставляет тебя улыбаться, док? − услышал он голос Маллинса, когда сержант наклонился над ним.

Джон подумал, что он ответил «Жизнь, ублюдок», но не был уверен, потому что потерял сознание.

***

Долгое время после этого самым волнующим и опасным его поступком было открыть ящик и уставиться на свой пистолет.

А затем он обнаружил, что прыгает с крыши на крышу, потом на него повесили взрывчатку, а ещё похищали слишком много раз, чтобы их можно было сосчитать. И он наслаждался каждой ужасающей минутой.

Но Джон Ватсон понял, что до этого самого момента он никогда по-настоящему не понимал истинного значения опасности или истинной силы страха.

Он допил остатки виски и поставил пустой стакан на каминную полку. Выключил все гирлянды, кроме тех, что были на рождественской ёлке, просто потому, что ему нравилась мысль о том, что они освещают ночь. Затем он вышел из гостиной и встал перед закрытой дверью.

Две минуты он просто стоял, уставившись на поверхность дерева. Это было самое опасное, что он когда-либо делал, и некому будет его забрать, если всё пойдёт не так. Наконец он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя себя так, словно вот-вот залезет на высокое дерево, опрометчиво пронесётся сквозь ночь и снова возьмёт в руки своё боевое оружие.

Еще через мгновение он поднял руку и постучал в дверь спальни Шерлока.

А потом он улыбнулся.


End file.
